Hacking is a major problem facing both network users and providers. An attack by a hacker may be aimed at, for example, reading confidential information, destructing data or preventing a network site from operating properly. Conventional intrusion detection systems have been developed to counteract the attacks, but have, in large part, been unsuccessful due to a diversity and a volume thereof.
The attacks have become an increasingly significant problem in a context of a virtual private network (VPN), which is a controlled section of a public network used by a single customer of the network provider. In using the VPN, the customer desires to avoid costs associated with leased lines in a wide area network, while maintaining a security, quality of service and range of connectivity. Thus, it may be a goal of the network provider to create a secure and cost-efficient environment for the customer which is insulated from attacks by the hackers and any other unauthorized users.